


Make it Red (Make it Blue)

by dizzy, savvymavvy



Series: Pornstar AU [12]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvymavvy/pseuds/savvymavvy
Summary: Chris and Darren paint a room.Well, they try.Kind of.Anyway, a room gets painted, eventually.





	Make it Red (Make it Blue)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for klaineunite!

"I just think-" Chris says, and oh - how many conversations has he start off with that over the past month? So, so many. "I just think that if we want the carpet that doesn't show stains that we need to make sure we pick a wall color that really compliments it. And I'm not sure that one does." 

He points to one of the paint chips that Darren has in his hand, taken from the huge pile of them on the table in the middle of the singular room in their entire house that has yet to be painted. They’d had the bedroom and the living room and the kitchen done before they ever moved in, but considering the ah - special considerations that this room would need in generally all of the decor, they’d decided that this one would be better off with a personal touch. 

If they ever actually get around the seemingly insurmountable hurdle of deciding what color to actually paint it. 

Darren groans and drops his arms, letting the paint chips fall to the carpet. "And I thought we said that we could pull up the carpet so we wouldn't have to worry about it." 

“This isn’t about the carpet,” Chris quickly says, because he’s well versed in the art of side stepping things that don’t help him win an argument. 

"Besides the rest of the house is blue," Darren adds, gesturing to the chips Chris has. "Don't we want it to stand out and be fun?"

"The rest of the house isn't all blue," Chris says, a touch defensively. "Joey's bathroom is that green color. And this is a jewel tone, none of the other rooms are jewel tones. Blue macaw! It even sounds exotic. Like an exotic bird." 

Okay, so Joey's bathroom is blue-green and the living room is actually a jewel tone, or pretty close to it. He’s just counting on Darren not having paid enough attention to types of paint to remember that. Because Chris has a point to prove, and that point isn’t that he might have gone overboard on the blue. It might not have been his original intention but he has made his decisions, he’s drawn up the battle plans, and at this point he’s decided that going with an entirely blue theme is the way to do it.

Darren raises an eyebrow. He’s pretty sure Chris is playing on technicalities here. “Exotic I’m with you on and nothing says sexy like birds.” He rolls his eyes. “Jewel-toned or not it is still blue. I might like the big blue but not when it’s the whole house Cee!”

“It’s just… this isn’t any room, I want guests who walk into this room to really… feel how much of our dynamic they’re entering into.” Chris says. “So what are we? Want do we want this room to represent of us?” 

"Our playroom is fun and sexy. Everything in here is fun and sexy and we need a color that matches it-- like Shy Cherry. Look how well that matches with the St. Andrew’s cross, too!” Darren grabs the paint sample and runs over to the large, wooden structure, holding the bright red color up against the dark wood. “Doesn't that just make you feel feisty and turning my ass the same color as the walls? Play with my shy cherry?" Darren wiggles his eyebrows and slides the darker red color over to Chris. He isn't above playing to his strengths, (i.e. sexual teasing). 

"... okay look you get points for the pun aspect but honestly, you're not going to win me over with sex play this time. That stopped working at least a year ago." Six months, if he's honest, but he knows better than to give any ground. 

Darren tilts his head down, his lower lip coming out ever so slightly as he looks up at Chris from underneath obnoxiously long lashes. “But, I thought the color would look good with me shackled in front of the wall…” His lip trembles ever so slightly. Chris may say sexual teasing doesn’t work but there are still so many buttons Darren can press and he has come to know every single one of them. He doesn’t mind playing dirty to get his way. Anything to keep another room from turning blue.

“Any color would look good with you shackled in front of it,” Chris says, waving his hand slightly… though he is definitely distracted by the mental image that Darren’s just put in his mind now. He shifts in his seat. “Speaking of shackles - we decided on the matte black and not the gloss black, right? I found a recommendation for a really good discreet guy who will do the hardware installation for us, so we can go ahead and place the order for the shackles and the specially made headboard for the bed. Also, did we decide if we want to be able to move the bench or if we want it bolted down so we can use it with cuffs if we want?”

“Definitely the matte black.” Darren walks back over to Chris, dropping the paint swatches back to the ground. He really wants this carpet to go. The rest of the house is gorgeous hardwood but this room still retains the carpet like Joey’s bedroom. “I think we also decided it was safest to bolt the bench just in case. I mean, we have enough room in here, we wouldn’t want anything to happen when we were in the middle of something -- We wouldn’t want you to sprain your cock in my ass.” 

Darren snickers to himself, ignoring the glare that Chris shoots his way. “Can we not even speak of such horror?” Chris says. “I mean, aside from the devastating blow to your sex life - I cannot fathom how I would manage a Kurt Hummel wardrobe with anything in that area sprained. I already feel like I’m dressed in one big compression sock every single day. Skinny jeans might do wonders for my leg length but I suffer for that art.” 

Darren pats his head comfortingly. Chris hums his appreciation for Darren’s sympathy, even though he knows in reality Darren is probably keeping the costume department on his payroll to make sure every item of clothing Chris is given is at least two sizes too small. 

“Can’t wait to test out that headboard though,” Darren continues on. “When … would he be able to get here…?” 

Darren is already thinking of what his work schedule is like this week and what dance scenes he knows Chris has because if their specialty headboard can be delivered this week … well, Darren’s pretty sure they’re going to need some special time to properly break it in. And if properly breaking it in also includes convincing Chris that the playroom needs hardwood and red paint then that is a sacrifice Darren is willing to make. 

“Some time in the next week,” Chris says. “As long as we actually get the room painted this weekend like we’re supposed to. We can rush shipping on the hardware so it’s here in time. It’s not like we can’t afford it.” 

He flashes Darren a big and probably somewhat cocky grin. What can he say, he’s allowed some new money tendencies once in awhile. This is his first huge indulgence since being on a national hit television show… and it’s not like this decision is all whimsy. It’s an investment. An investment into their sex life. 

“Mm, I like the sound of that.” Darren moves closer to Chris, hips swaying back and forth slowly. “Perhaps… You would allow me to show my appreciation for all your hard work?” 

Darren grins, hands going directly to the belt buckle on Chris’s jeans. Darren wants this (who is he kidding Darren always wants this) but he also knows that if he’s successfully able to distract Chris from his target goal of painting the room that blue color… well, the chances he gets his way are significantly better. 

Chris is pretty easy and come-dumb after a really good orgasm. 

*

“Okay,” Chris says, zipping his jeans back up, careful of his softening cock freshly tucked back in. He has a lazy blissful smile on his face and his bones feel like noodles. The way Darren wipes his mouth off with the back of his hand just sends that nice final little shiver of pleasure through his body. “That was amazing.” 

“So…” Darren smirks. 

‘So.” Chris stretches his arms over his head in a satisfied way. “I still like the blue better.” 

*

He knows it isn’t playing fair. Darren knows that but. They didn’t decide on a paint color last weekend and their new headboard should be coming this week and Darren doesn’t want to miss out on testing it out because of Chris’s obsession with blue. Besides, Darren is convinced that once Chris sees the red paint he’ll be all for it. 

It costs a sizeable chunk of change for Darren to find someone to paint the room, take out the carpet and clean the hardwood underneath but it’s worth it. He wants everything to be perfect. And Chris being busy with an early morning dance rehearsal, a recording session followed by a late evening filming is the exact time for this. He’ll be out of the house close to 18 hours and that will definitely be long enough. 

Darren ushers the workers into their house at 7 AM, much to Joey’s displeasure, and shows them to the mostly empty room. Darren put away anything small or really worrying but the large St. Andrew’s cross needs more than two people to move it so it remained. Darren isn’t too concerned. These men came recommended by Adam and Michael so he’s sure discretion won’t be an issue, he’s only concerned on time. 

He spends the day walking back and forth from the room to where Joey and Wookie are camped out on the couch, providing their commentary to the home renovation show on TV and the real life house demolition team in the back. 

“They say home renovations are one of the main stressors in a relationship,” Joey says sagely to Wookie who only cocks her head to the side, staring at him. “I know! One partner ignoring the other’s input and making major renovations IS a problem and they should totally see the trouble they’re going to be in for it.” 

Darren waves his hand at Joey. “Chris won’t be mad, he’ll be glad that we have this done and out of the way and can focus on breaking in the headboard. Besides, seeing is believing and I know that as soon as Chris sees the red he’ll love it. He’s always saying he’s really visual so… I’m just helping… the visuals.”

Joey gives Wookie a look, shakes his head and goes back to the tv. “Your ass is going to be as red as that wall,” Joey mutters but Darren can’t hear him, he’s up and looking in on the room once more. 

*

The room came out perfectly and Darren can’t wait to show Chris. The hardwood floor and the dark red wall compliment each other well and Darren knows Chris is going to love it. 

“Hey babe,” Darren says happily as soon as Chris comes in the door. He can see how tired Chris is by how he’s moving, his feet dragging slightly on the floor. “Long day?”

“Yeah, you - wait, why does it smell like paint?” Chris sniffs. “It smells a lot like paint.” 

He stalks straight for the playroom and throws the door open. 

“What! The fuck!” 

Darren rushes forward, squeezing past Chris to throw his arms to the side like a slightly deranged Vanna White. “Isn’t it great? Like the floor under the carpet is amazing and we can get some of those really plush rugs for knees but otherwise we won’t have to worry about spills or getting lube out of the carpet again and it just makes the room vibrant, right? Super energized and passionate and I know you’re visual and everything so I thought hey, seeing is believing right? Doesn’t this help?”

“Okay, like… fine, the floor looks amazing. You win on that one, the carpet needed to go. But I can’t believe you went ahead and had it painted!” Chris is livid. 

“I mean… technically, I didn’t paint it,” Darren points out. He’s pushing the technicality and he KNOWS how Chris feels about it but. It does look good and he didn’t paint it without Chris. He just … paid other people to do it. 

“Technically, I will still spank your ass until it’s raw for this,” Chris says, but there’s little heat behind it - and besides, they both know Chris would never take actual anger out on Darren in the bedroom. That’s not how their sex life or their relationship works. “You realize you don’t get to just act without consulting me and get your way, right?” 

Chris turns and storms out… into the kitchen, calling out behind him, “You’re making dinner tonight, by the way.” 

*

Darren’s up early for a photoshoot, and Chris doesn’t have a call time until late afternoon. 

He really doesn’t mean to stoop to Darren’s level, but he thinks about Darren’s logic and… maybe Darren has a point. Maybe seeing really is believing. 

So he heads to the hardware store and picks up a can of Blue Macaw and a roller set, determined to show Darren that the blue really is the best color. 

He doesn’t have the time to set up a professional team, so he makes do with what he can and takes great satisfaction in watching the red color disappear under swipes of blue. 

*

When he gets home that night, Darren’s already asleep. 

There’s a post it note on the playroom door with a frowning face on it. 

Chris pushes the door open. The light is still on and across his dark, gorgeous blue wall is a bright red painted dick. 

Chris takes a deep, calming breath and then picks up the paint roller again. His fingers are still speckled with blue three hours later when he gets in bed besides Darren, but he’s satisfied with his job. 

*

“Christopher!” Darren yells, stomping out of the playroom, eyeliner and makeup still on from his day/night photoshoot and his hair just beginning to break out of its style. Chris looks far too innocent, sitting at their kitchen bar, eggs and toast in hand and eating primly and it just makes Darren want to wipe that smirk off his face. 

“Potter. Really.” Darren stands there, fists on his hips and levels his best glare. “You want to have the beginning of Harry’s dumb angsty teenage years on the walls where you tie my ass up, really. It took me 5 hours to finish painting those walls and I had to use a primer to go over your damn dark cock blue.” Darren growls and throws his arms up, and stomps off towards the shower. 

He stops halfway there, heads back to Chris and roughly grabs him, pulling him into a hard, bruising kiss and wiping his self-satisfied smirk off finally. “We are not keeping it. Good to see you,” he grumbles gruffly, leaving Chris reeling and blinking. 

And then Chris starts to laugh, because Darren is absolutely infuriating and fuck does Chris love him. 

*

It’s Joey that ends up settling the matter for them. They’re sat around the table eating waffles slathered in nutella for breakfast, as they often do. 

“What color do you think looks better?” Chris asks. 

Joey’s shaking his head before the question is even completely out of Chris’s mouth. “Nope, nosiree, not gonna happen. Not a fucking chance I’m getting in the middle of… this thing.” 

Joey waves his fingers back and forth between Chris and Darren. 

“We’re not that bad,” Chris says, sulking. 

“We’re kind of that bad,” Darren says. 

Chris sticks a tongue out at him. 

And then Joey makes the suggestion: “Why don’t you just do one of those like… feature wall things?” 

Chris stares at him. “How do you know what a feature wall is?” 

“HGTV is the shit, man,” Joey says. “Wooks and I chill out to it all the time in the morning when both of you are busy.”

Chris frowns, staring at the paint chips. “I mean…” He looks at Darren.

Darren rolls his eyes, “Surprised you didn’t recommend shiplap if that’s where you’re taking your advice from.” He may be sulking but he can admit that Joey has an idea. It wouldn’t be bad to have a red room with a blue feature wall after all. 

“You guys aren’t ballsy enough to really pull off shiplap,” Joey says. “You have to really commit.” 

“We could commit,” Chris says, affronted at the implication that they wouldn’t. Even though… he’s not exactly sure what shiplap is. (They don’t need to know that, though.) “But a feature wall is… not the worst idea.” 

 

*

“No, no, it is going to be RED with a BLUE feature wall,” Darren insists, paintbrush in hand and smear of Shy Cherry on his cheek already. “The whole house is blue, if we put one blue wall that ties it together while still making it stand out!” 

Chris looks at the wall that he’s just painted blue. He’s finished ahead of Darren, and had been all set to move onto the second blue wall while Darren finished the red feature one. “What? No. That’s not what we agreed to,” he says, though as he speaks he realizes that it’s not entirely true. They hadn’t actually discussed the logistics of which color was the feature wall at all. 

They’re great at communication when it comes to important things, like bedroom activity and commitment and their relationship and future plans. Just apparently not so great when it comes to communication about home decor. 

“Why do we have to do this room in more blue when you have the rest of the house??” Darren says, letting his frustration get the better of him. In reality, he had been very happy letting Chris get to decorate and choose colors and patterns to his heart's content. Darren knew he did not have a decorating bone in his body, as evidenced by his closet and frequent red carpet outfits (and as his stylist would say he was “an eclectic personality”). “You can’t really want to do more blue here too!” 

Darren gestures to the second wall where Chris has begun painting it blue with his hand that holds a red paintbrush. Darren watches in what feels like slow motion as red paint flies out from the end of his brush, hitting Chris in the face and splattering against the blue of his wall. 

Chris blinks, unable to process what the drops of coolness dotting his skin actually are for at least ten seconds. “Did. Did you. Did you just.” 

“I’m so so--” Darren starts to say, cut off as Chris’s mouth gapes open… and then he raises his hand, roller brush still in it, and reaches out to roll it directly up Darren’s blue and yellow tank top. 

Darren yelps and tries to squirm out of Chris’s grip. “You dick this is Michigan!” Chris knows the sanctity of Darren’s Michigan gear (he may not have gone but his friends did and his family did and it’s important Chris). He twists in Chris’s arms and runs the paintbrush over Chris’s cheek, leaving a huge streak of red that goes from the top of his hair down to his neck. 

Chris shrieks, because it’s cold and it’s wet and Darren’s such a dick. “I hate you so much,” Chris hisses, and then he reaches straight down and plunges his hand into the blue paint, bringing it back up and advancing on Darren until he’s got Darren cornered against the wall that still has a dick painted onto it. “You are such a brat!” 

He grabs Darren’s face in between his one clean hand and his one paint drenched hand and holds his head still to plant a hard kiss right on his mouth. 

“Arrgh!” Darren squirms in the kiss before responding, kissing Chris back hard before biting down on his bottom lip. “The feeling is so mutual!” He snaps, putting both hands in the red paint and grabbing Chris, one hand behind his neck, the other in his hair and pushing in the kiss, dominating it in a way that he never usually would and pushing until Chris was backed up against the wet blue wall, his shirt rucking up slightly and getting paint all on the back. 

Chris is really glad that he doesn’t care about this shirt and he’s also really, really glad they’ve secured the plastic covering the floor and protecting it from paint. If nothing else Darren actually really has sold him on hardwood being the best option for the space. 

But he’ll grudgingly admit that later. For now, he’s actually getting kind of hard, and remembering why some light hearted grudge fucking is actually pretty damn fun. 

Darren pulls back enough to grab at Chris’s shirt and tug it off and toss it behind him somewhere. He puts his hands on Chris’s chest, leaving bright red hand prints on the center before his fingers move, leaving fingerprints as the grab at his hips to pull him back in for a kiss. Darren had no idea that picking a fucking paint color for a room was so stressful but if he can deal with the entire week’s worth of stress in a hard fuck then he is so for it. 

Chris throws back his head and laughs. “This is so not what we’re supposed to be doing,” he says, leaning in to kiss Darren’s neck while his fingers slide underneath Darren’s shorts to cup his ass. “How do you want it?”

“Don’t fucking care man,” Darren mutters, leaning in to bite down on the base of Chris’s neck. Normally he knows better, knows how much shit Chris gets from the make-up girls when they have to try and cover up sex marks because Kurt may have a boyfriend but they are so not making possessive sex marks on each other just yet. 

He just, doesn’t really care right now. 

“Rough. Want it hard--” Darren groans as he feels Chris’s fingers grip tight into his ass, no doubt leaving blue fingerprints where he is grabbing him. 

Chris shoves the shorts down. “Lube?” He asks. “Where’s the fucking-” 

The door to the playroom swings open. Joey stands there, holding a half full bottle of lube. “I was wondering when you two wacky kids would decide to fuck it out. I’m gonna be out for a while, please keep the carnage to this room, okay? I don’t want to see any paint splatters or any splatters of less upstanding origin anywhere else.” 

He rolls the lube bottle toward them and then ducks back out. 

Chris laughs, burying his face in Darren’s neck.

“I don’t know whether to hit him or thank him,” Darren says, staring where Joey had left, the door firmly shut behind him. “But, either way. Later.” He yanks his own shirt off before reaching out for Chris, grabbing his pants and undoing the button and zip, greedy red fingerprints left all over the tops of them. 

“Later,” Chris agrees, and bends down to pick the lube up. When he stands back up he lets Darren get his pants down, and kicks them off one leg so he’ll have better mobility. “Turn, turn around-” 

He can’t help slapping Darren’s other cheek, even knowing the kind of print it’s going to leave on Darren’s ass. 

Darren barks out a laugh and shakes his ass more. He feels another wet smack on the other cheek and the smear of paint and he can only imagine what he must look like. 

“How about you hurry up and make a different kind of mess--” Darren groans, his words cut off as he feels a lubed finger slide into him. “That better not have had paint on it Christopher.”

Chris laughs. “Guess you’ll know if you poop blue later.” 

He adds a second finger and then a third, knowing exactly what Darren can take. He draws it out for a few seconds more just to make Darren squirm and then pulls his hand out, passing his lubed up fingers over his own dick enough to slick the way. 

“Come on, baby,” he says, grabbing Darren’s ass again and hauling him up. He sinks in almost on pure instinct, knowing exactly where to aim for with Darren no matter the position. It feels good just like it always does, burying himself in that tight thick ass. He moves his arms up and hooks them under Darren’s shoulders, pressing Darren’s back against the wall and letting that hold his weight up while Chris starts to fuck him. 

“Ooh, fuck--” Darren groans and sinks back into the wall and into Chris’s hold. He slides just a bit further down until Chris is able to fully seat his dick in Darren’s ass. “So fucking good--” Darren tosses his head back and tries to roll his hips but he can’t do anything with the way Chris is holding him against the wall. He finally gives up, his arms going around Chris’s neck, fingers scrabbling down his back as he tries to bring Chris in closer to him. 

“Yeah, that’s it, more, harder--” Darren is spurred on by the grunts and growls he doubts Chris even knows he’s saying, encouraging Chris to keep going. 

“Like that? You like that? Am I fucking you just right?” Chris asks, gasping for breath already. There’s no better a workout than sex, especially sex standing up where he’s gotta get all his muscles engaged in it. The ladies on set compliment on him how dedicated he is to leg day… they don’t know that it’s really just a dedication to Darren, and their sex life. 

“Always, babe, yes!” Darren moves forward, biting down on Chris’s shoulder as his body shudders. He’s close. It never takes him long when Chris fucks him standing like this. “Please, please tell me you’re close babe, please fuck --” Darren groans louder this time, his fingernails digging in. 

He tries to warn Chris but a well placed deep thrust is really all it takes and Darren is throwing his head back and coming hard in between them. His cock jerks once, twice before a third pulse oozes out of the tip, dripping down and smearing in between their bellies. 

It takes Chris barely a minute more before he’s groaning and shoving Darren hard up against the wall one more time, further spreading the mess between their bellies and coming hard inside of Darren with his cock pressed in nice and deep. 

“Fuck,” he says, panting. His legs feel like spaghetti. “Gonna drop you.” 

Between Darren getting his legs on the ground and Chris using his arms to help they managed to miraculously not tumble right to the ground… directly, at least. It’s more of a controlled fall, the plastic covering over the floor crinkling under Chris as he stretches out over it. 

Darren can’t think. “Pretty sure you fucked my brains out,” he mumbles into Chris’s shoulder, where he’s half curled into him. 

Chris blinks in a sleepy and content way… and then sees the wall in front of them and lets out a sharp bark of laughter. 

“Mmph?” Darren lifts his head enough to look up at Chris who just gestures vaguely to the wall behind him. Darren moves just enough to see and snorts. “So dedicated to turning my red wall blue you used fucking me as a distraction to make an ass print?” 

“Right, we just have to fuck like…” Chris looks around the room. “Five thousand or so more times, and we’ll have the first coat covered.” 

“We’re not painting the room blue. Even by way of fucking my ass.” Darren wants to argue further but really, he can’t care. Chris has fucked him too hard and too well to argue much further.

Darren turns his head, looking at where the red and blue walls join together, an interesting purple mix smeared where he and Chris had been fighting it out before. He nudges Chris and nods over to the wall, watching as Chris grins. “You know, the red and blue do look good next to each other…. What about, 2 red and 2 blue walls?”

“That’s… not… the worst,” Chris says. Then he sighs and tries to sound disinterested. “But you’re probably right that with the rest of the house being blue, one red feature wall will suffice. I do propose, though… that we hire someone else to paint it. And further… that we go shower and order pizza and watch an episode of Game of Thrones.” 

“I’m always right,” Darren reminds him. “Carry me to the shower?” 

“Nuh uh,” Chris says. “I did all the work during the actual sex. It’s your turn to carry me.”

Darren whines. “But I’m a mess and we’re-- ugh. Help each other?” He offers hopefully. 

“Fine,” Chris says. “Fine. But you’re definitely washing my back.” 

*

Joey comes back when they’re in the middle of a second episode, Wookie on leash and bouncing at his heels. They’re now clean and curled up on the couch, an extra box of pizza on the coffee table in front of them for Joey. Wookie bounds over, jumping up onto the couch to lay with her daddies and see if she can beg a crust off them. 

Joey disappears for a moment and before there is a loud snort and he comes out of the playroom laughing, one hand holding his side. “Darren, why is your ass painted on the walls beneath Chris’s hand prints??” 

“If you have to ask,” Chris says, head draped over the arm of the couch so he’s looking upside down at Joey. “Then you really don’t know us that well after all.” 

Darren smirks and leans into Chris, pressing a kiss on the base of his neck. “Gonna have that ass print framed on the wall,” he says quietly for Chris to hear.


End file.
